muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GonzosNoze
Hey, Julian! Thanks for laughing at my jokes. I'm going to try to e-mail you through the wiki. Let me know if you're not set up for that. -- Ken (talk) 02:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ethel I am in awe of you finding that picture. Where on earth did you find it? -- Nate (talk) 20:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :''Sesame turning 40 was a big deal over here as well; on the radio, on TV, and of course on the Internet. One of the sites featured an odd image gallery, from which the photo hails. It was an unexpected find for me too. :) — Julian (talk) 21:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Watch out, Tokyo Run! Checkered Mega Gonzo will destroy us all! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :How sweet it would have been... but, alas, we never got a MEGA Family! — Julian (talk) 18:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. Unpainted, spectacle-free Bunsen is viscerally disturbing. No wonder Beaker is screaming. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Viscerally disturbing? He's merely the Marshmallow Man to Checkered-Suit Gonzilla! — Julian (talk) 14:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::And a painted Sal! My collection will forever be incomplete :( —Scott (talk) 19:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but didn't you get pretty dang close? :) — Julian (talk) 14:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street LIVE! You're awesome, Julian! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Only through the gift of Google Image Search. :) Now, if only we could get Terry Anderson to share the poster(s) with us! — Julian (talk) 10:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hollywood Bowl The screenshots from the Hollywood Bowl are awesome! Do you have the ability to YouTube it? —Scott (talk) 02:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been meaning to add this stuff for a long time. YouTube ain't my friend though. If I'll send you the clips, will you be able to upload them over here (assuming that that's your account)? — Julian (talk) 22:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, that's me/us :) How do you want to send the clips? —Scott (talk) 14:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::At first I was thinking I'd e-mail them to you, but there's 234 MB in all; six unevenly sized clips, ranging from 2.60 MB to 92.8 MB. I assume that's probably too much for e-mail?! If you're willing to share the YouTube account information, I'm fine with trying to upload it from here. Or if you can recommend a free service like, whatchamacallit... yousendit.com? Whatever works for you? — Julian (talk) 21:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Check @ Current events! :) — Julian (talk) 20:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dubbing Hi, Julian! Thanks for working on those German movie pages! A couple things, though. You know I trust you on German voice IDs (though I've been working with a couple others on some of the minor characters or human parts and using the various web resources), but everything I can find (synchronkartie.de, www.serien-synchron.de, the Synchron forum) says Norbert Gastell was Sam in Muppets aus dem All and Eberhard Prüter only in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Can you double check that one? Thanks! In my various PC crashes, I seem to have lost the German episode of Dog City I had, with the Studio Hamburg voices (including several folks who were either actual alums or related to Sesamstrasse voices and cast members, but with the script translation by Eberhard Storeck as usual), though I was sure I burned it o disc (I may still find it somewhere) but I do have the German version of Family Christmas and of assorted episodes and Die Fraggles (plus the entire run of Muppets TV, which is all Greek rather French to me but still!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :You're absolutely right about Sam's voice, I'm glad you caught that. I'm currently trying to take screengrabs of voice listings from the DVDs that provide those just to double check my list. I have them from Die Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte and Muppets Der Zauberer von Oz, while Die Muppets Erobern Manhattan and Das Größte Muppet Weihnachtsspektakel Aller Zeiten (alternative title for It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie that does not appear on the DVD release, but apparently in TV listings) do not provide such lists. I still have to check Muppets aus dem All, Muppets Die Schatzinsel, Der Grosse Muppet Krimi, and Muppet Movie (Germany) though. :I also exchanged the poster for Muppets aus dem All with the version that you uploaded 'cause it's bigger. I realized this only after I was done for the day... was it pure coincidence that you were working on the same stuff when I did, uploading similar content? Freaky! :) :Another thing that I was wondering about when creating pages: Both Muppets Die Schatzinsel and Muppets Der Zauberer von Oz look funny to me, as there should either be a colon after the word "Muppets", or an apostrophe right after it to make sense. Yet the titles for each omit any kind of logical punctuation. Have there been cases on the wiki where we added punctuation in order to be proper? :Also, is there a specific order by which we list voice actors? Because right now I'm just going by... none really. And lastly, should we eventually strive for a tabled voice actors listing a la Os Muppets Conquistam Nova York? I actually like it all organized in a table. — Julian (talk) 00:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, our general rule has been not to add punctuation, and some of the English titles seem off anyway, but in this case, since it may be less obvious and assumed that it's part of the language, feel free to add a note in the article. And yeah, it was coinicidence; I hadn't touched the international stuff in awhile, and it's always relaxing for me. And I was pleased to find that bigger poster! ::As for order, yeah, no strict guidelines, but in those rare cases where there are on-screen dubbing credits attached to the DVD, that order's generally fine. Otherwise, I've been using rough order of importance/amount of dialogue; obviously in the early movies Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo is the main order, with Gonzo more important in the 90s movies, and usually fitting the human roles inbetween (especially since in some cases the same voices doubled) based on importance. That's why Rowlf and Bunsen are higher on Muppet Movie than on Grosse Muppet etc., since they were major speaking roles in the former and just supporting/bits in the later (if you can confirm any of the one-line voices in Muppets Erobern Manhattan, they'd proabbly go below as well). That's how I like to do it anyway. And yeah, I'd just forgotten about the table. In articles where almost everyone is voiced by four or five people (like Le Muppet Show), that wouldn't work as well, but for the movies it usually does and would especially be useful when trying to handle the awkward literary adaptations (i.e. noting that Andreas von der Meden dubbed Kermit playing Bob Cratchit and so on). Tables also allow for one to note any name changes for which the dubbing voice is unknown, or not applicable (as you notice I did with Snookums on the Brazilian page). I'm enjoying seeing what you're adding to these! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Psst Check your e-mail. Mayhaps we can figure out what untoward fate wishes to hinder international communication amongst Muppet brethren! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Brass Key dolls Hey, Julian! I'm a little confused by something that you added to Muppet dolls (Brass Key). Can you check out the talk page? Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Wendy cleared it up for me... Never mind! :) -- Danny (talk) 16:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okeydokey. — Julian (talk) 08:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Julian! I know you're not on here a lot, but I was wondering if you would be able to help with the German CD's and cassettes. No pressure or anything, but I was just wondering if you could take a look at them whenever you have time. I've reworked a lot of them over the last few months, and tried to connect songs to their original English versions, but having to look up everything in German dictionaries takes a lot of time, so I thought I'd ask a native speaker. If you can't help right now, that's okay, too. I just wanted to let you know about them, and also to say hi, because I don't think I've ever talked to you before. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Ken! If you could post a couple of of links here to the pages that you'd like me to check, I'll do my best. It might take a while, depending on how much there is to go over, but I'll give it a try. Are those mostly classics, 'cause I haven't kept up with German Muppet stuff in a while?! — Julian (talk) 08:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm interested in making sure we have the right US song linked to the German title, and also translating the ones that aren't linked yet. On some of the song titles, I can kind of translate the German words, but I can't figure out what song they're supposed to be. So whenever you have time, it would be cool if you could wander through the Sesamstrasse Discography. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Catherine Deneuve‎ Wow. What a great find! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, Julian! I love your user page picture. -- Ken (ErnieBert) (talk) 21:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, so do I! :) — Julian (talk) 08:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) What ho! Hey, Julian! If you get a chance, take a look at Die Muppet Show, which I recently revamped (and for that matter, Der Grosse Muppet Krimi). And I need to drop you an e-mail this week, to discuss some dubbing info/speculation (and an address to send you stuff). Always nice when you drop by here, however briefly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:23, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Wow... I have to get back to you still, don't I?! I'm really sorry; life's a bitch; expect an e-mail from me shortly! — Julian (talk) Email Hey man! Great to see you here. I sent you an email not too long ago. Can you drop me a line? —Scott (talk) 01:48, 5 July 2008 (UTC) You Live! That's all for now, but nice to see you doing a few edit and runs in recent weeks. We miss you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:04, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Dancing with the Stars Hi Julian, always great to see you here! Was that Count appearance new for the show, or did they use stock footage? —Scott (talk) 17:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey Scott, yeah... if school wouldn't take up all my time I'd be much more active. We're encountering so much Muppet stuff these days, and I guess that I should at least let you guys know 'bout it so that it can be added to the Wiki. I miss ye goode, olde forum times... Anyways. The Count. All new stuff, and it seems as if they flew Jerry in for the gig. Very unexpected, but fun appearance. I'll try to digitize and share, but since YouTube gave me the dumpy treatment as well... did we ever find a better site that we can use to share clips on the Wiki? — Julian (talk) 20:56, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Just sent you email through the wiki. —Scott (talk) 21:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) More Hörspiele Hi again Julian. Have you ever heard the Die Dinos Hörspiele, Die Fraggles Hörspiele, and/or the one for Die Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte (which I haven't made the page for yet)?? As with the Muppet Babies ones I wanted to confirm whether they are complete audio soundtracks. Also, are there any others out there that we've missed? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 18:12, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey Wendy. Yes, I've had a Die Dinos Tape or two, and as far as I remember the audio tracks were taken from the show directly. Whether or not they were clipped, or included added narration, I can't recall. I might be able to have my folks back home check, but it would take a while. As for the Fraggles records, I wouldn't have a clue... but it seems that the episode titles are the same as the ones given in TV guides (trivia fact for Die Fraggles on TV: only very few of the episodes had title cards, which is why one had to rely on printed sources), so I believe they just went with what they already had dubbed. In fact the only tapes that I ever had that were re-dubs of existing stuff were the ones of all the Disney movies. Even Disney TV shows received the direct-from-TV treatment. Which really makes me wonder about the one for Die Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte, which I don't own. I'll have my folks check on that though, 'cause I have a pretty good idea 'bout where to get it. — Julian (talk) 17:19, 3 October 2007 (UTC) German Muppet Babies Cassettes Hi Julian. Andrew said you would be the person to ask about these cassettes. I wondered if you could check that I got the episode titles translated correctly; since some are idiomatic and there were no summaries on the German ones I had to make a guess in places. Also, do you know anything else about these cassettes? Were they the same voices used to dub the series on tv? And were they full episodes, or were they partial with narration used to shorten them while keeping the sense of things? Thanks for any help you can give! -- Wendy (talk) 02:23, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Hey Wendy, looks to me like you've connected all German titles with their original counterparts correctly - great job! I've got some of the earlier tapes at home, and they all consist of the entire, original German recordings without any added narration. This seems odd in parts, for example when all you hear is some background noise from the GMC clip in ''… dann darfst du dir was wünschen'', lacking any information on what's going on on-screen, and you'd sometimes really need the visuals. So yeah, same voices, full episodes, confusion at large. :) — Julian (talk) 06:31, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for checking the titles; my German is mostly extrapolated from Dutch so I wanted to make sure I hadn't messed it up! That's wild that they'd include just background noise for awhile during the soundtracks without any explanation. I don't think anything like these ever got made in English.... Anyhow, I've added the info that it's the complete original recordings to the page; I'd sort of thought it should be given the "TV original Aufnahme" banners on them but it's good to know from someone who owns them! -- Wendy (talk) 18:02, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Moin Moin Utah! Ja, freut mich auch, hier ein paar deutsche Worte lesen zu können. Mein Schulenglisch ist etwas eingerostet und reicht nicht wirklich um qualitativ hochwertige Artikel zu erstellen, aber immerhin tu ich mein bestes ;-). Trotzdem ich arbeitsmäßig zur Zeit etwas eingespannt bin, werde ich versuchen, mich hier so gut nwie möglich einzubringen. Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt von dem, was hier schon erarbeitet wurde und ahnungslos, warum ich mich hier nicht schon viel früher beteiligt habe. Langfristig fände ich es toll, eine deutschsprachige Version an den Start zu bringen (Vorbild wäre für mich da Memory Alpha, wo ich auch aktiv bin). Mit dem Hintergrund, dass von seiten Hensons immer besonderen wert auf internationale Co-Produktionen würde das hier sogar noch viel mehr Sinn machen. Natürlich bin auch ich (im Ruhrpott) mit der Sesamstraße aufgewachsen, insbesondere zu Zeiten von Horst Janson und Lieselotte Pulver, habe die aber in späteren Jahren kaum noch verfolgt. Nun habe ich gehört, dass Ernie und Bert seit diesem Jahr in Deutschland von Martin Paas und Carsten Haffke gespielt werden. Wie ich das finden soll, weiß ich noch nicht so recht. Später dann natürlich die Muppets und insbesondere die Fraggles, das war damals schon ganz groß. Erst in den letzten Jahren habe ich die Fraggles wirklich wiederentdeckt, etwa ein zwei Jahre danach begann HIT die Episoden auf DVD zu veröffentlichen, was mich sehr gefreut hat. In diesem Zuge habe ich auch wieder Spaß an der Muppet Show bekommen und werde versuchen, in den nächsten Monaten dahingehend ein paar DVDs zu erstehen. Leider wird mit deutscher Synchro wohl vorerst nichts veröffentlicht, obwohl die Original-version natürlich noch um einiges besser ist. So weit, so gut --KenKeeler -- Postfach 21:51, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Auch'n Star Trek Fan? Wie geil! Ich hab damals, als die Serien noch von Sat.1 verwuschtelt wurden, TNG und DS9 aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Seitdem DVDs Serienfans aller Kaliber weltweit verwöhnen, muß man sich die Zerstückelungen ja glücklicherweise nicht mehr antun; aber auch sonst haben es beide Nachfolger für mich nicht mehr so sehr gebracht. VOY steht in meinen Augen dafür jedoch noch um Längen vor ENT... (und damit schlitter ich wahrscheinlich voll an Deinen Favoriten vorbei.) :) :Ja, ein Deutscher Muppet Wiki wär 'ne feine Sache, aber meinst Du daß es genug Leute gäbe die sich so 'nem Projekt widmen würden? Ließt Du in einem der beiden großen Muppet Foren? Ich weiß nicht wie's zur Zeit bei MuppetCentral aussieht, da ich den Laden eher meide, aber bei ToughPigs ist mir bisher noch kein (gebürtig) deutscher Muppet Fan begegnet, was mich darauf schließen ließ daß es wohl einfach nicht genügend Interessierte gibt. Aber vielleicht ist auch die Sprache einfach 'ne Barriere. :Da ich Jahrgang '79 bin, bevorzuge ich auch die Zeiten von Lilo, Horst, Ute, Uwe, etc. Denn wie im englischen Original, ist die Sesamstraße durch neuere Charaktere ziemlich verkindlicht worden, wärend andere sogar eine Geschlechtsumwandlung durchmachen mußten. Der Neuzugang von Ernie und Bert erfreut mich da eher. Obwohl sowohl Puppenspiel, als auch die Stimmen natürlich leider lange nicht an Henson, Oz, oder die deutschen Originale heranreichen. :Die Fraggle Rock Staffelveröffentlichungen hast Du Dir somit also gegönnt, oder? Ich bin begeistert, was sie da alles an Hintergrundmaterial reinstecken. Wesentlich mehr für die Fans, im Verglich zur US-Veröffentlichung der Muppet Show. Natürlich wären DVDs das perfekte Medium für eine internationale Serie wie Die Fraggles, um sie mit allen Koproduktionen drauf zu vermarkten, aber da ich mir alle deutschen Episoden vor einigen Jahren von Premiere aufgenommen habe, kann ich damit leben. Warten wir halt darauf, daß die gesamte Serie irgendwann auf 'nem qualitativ hochwertigen Datenkristall rauskommt. ;) Weißt Du wie's mit der Muppet Show auf deutsch aussieht? Ich habe nur noch mitbekommen, daß Disney das Datum immer weiter nach hinten verschoben hat, aber Gerüchte besagen, daß sie nun planen die ersten zwei Staffeln relativ nah hintereinander im Früjahr/Sommer 2007 in D-Land rauszubringen... Irgendeine Ahnung? — Julian (talk) 22:56, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Schäm* - ich hab die Staffelboxen noch nicht, die waren mir als Student zu teuer. Dieses Weihnachten sind sie allerdings fällig ;-). Anderer Grund war, dass HITshop auf einmal nicht mehr nach Europa lieferte, obwohl sie auf meine frühere Bestellung hin sogar noch extra nachgefragt hatten, ob ich mir denn bewusst sei, dass das region 1 dvds sind... blah blah blah. Außerdem hatte ich mir bereits die erste Staffel aus Holland besorgt. Die DVD-Edition hatte ne holländischen und englische Tonspur, ich weiss nicht ob du sie vielleicht kennst (war mit etwa 19 € im Übrigen extrem günstig). Aber auf das Hintergrundmaterial bin ich natürlich scharf! Ansonsten habe ich so einige Folgen in verschiedensten Sprachen auf dem PC, leider nichts vollständig, aber ich suche noch. Mit den ersten drei Folgen habe ich sogar damals für mein Auslandsemester Schwedisch gelernt ;-). ::Bei Muppetcentral lese ich nur sporadisch.. vielleicht aus denselben Gründen wie Du. Nein, deutsche Fans scheinen mir wirklich spärlich gesäht, oder halt wenig aktiv. So eine deutsche Version macht natürlich nur Sinn, wenn man so mindestens um die 5 Leute hat, die regelmäßig was dran tun. Meine Idee war früher auch eine reine Fragglepedia. Da läge auch sicherlich mein Hauptarbeitsbereich bei einem Muppet wiki/de. Ich überlege noch, einfach mal in Abstimmung mit den Admins hier, einfach eine deutsche Filiale aufzuziehen, die Werbetrommel zu rühren, und zu gucken, wie so die Beteiligung ist. Zwar habe ich im Moment wirklich wirklich wenig Zeit, allerdings könnte ich an einer deutschen Version viel mehr tun als hier. ::Die erste Staffel der Muppet Show wird laut Amazon.de im Juli nächsten jahres veröffentlicht. Das könnte einem deutschen Muppet Wiki natürlich auch Zulauf bescheren... Alles so Überlegungen im Moment... :-) :::Kein Grund Schamesröte an den Tag zu legen... solange Du Dir dieses Weihnachten 'ne ordentliche Portion Fraggles gönnst! Du mußt ja nicht unbedingt über'n HITshop bestellen, wenn die sich nun bei internationalen Bestellungen quer stellen. Ich kann z.B. DeepDiscountDVD wärmstens empfehlen, da sie klasse Preise (und häufig weitere prozentuale Coupon-Code Vergünstigungen) anbieten. Und wenn ich noch 'ne Empfehlung machen darf, damit aus dem Freudenfest ein wahres "Festival of the Bells" wird: Zur Zeit geht die Muppet-Merchandise-Welle ja in den Staaten ein wenig zurück, aber sind Dir zufällig jemals diese wunderbaren Staubfänger über den Weg gelaufen (online oder in real)? Sehen zum größten Teil besser aus als auf den Fotos. Wahre Heiligtümer! :) :::Juli 2007 für Die Muppet Show klingt klasse... solange Disney es sich nicht wieder anders überlegt. Zumindest ist es halbwegs beruhigend, daß sie das komplette Projekt noch nicht gekippt zu haben scheinen. Ich hoffe nur sehr stark, daß sie die lange Zeit nicht genutzt haben um alles für den deutschen Markt einfach neu zu synchronisieren *schauder*, sondern um diese Szene mit reinzubringen, da sie auf der Original-Veröffentlichung nichtmal als Special, Easter Egg, oder ähnliches auftauchte. :::Mit der Zeit sieht's bei mir aus studientechnischen Gründen auch extrem spärlich aus, aber wenn wir genügend engagierte muppetphile (oder zumindest fragglephile) Deutschsprachler finden würden, dann würde ich bestimmt den so ein oder anderen Beitrag machen — solange ich mich noch der deutschen Sprache einigermaßen vertaut fühle, denn wie Du vielleicht an meinem Schreibstil sehen kannst, hinterläßt der Auslandsaufenthalt so seine Spuren. ;) — Julian (talk) 17:00, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Na, mit der Sprache wird das schon :-). Die DVDs hab ich übrigens gestern bestellt, der online-shop mit dem namen eines großen südamerikanischen Flusses bietet beide Staffeln nun für unter 25 usd an, bei derzeitigem dollarkurs sind das mit shipping gerade mal 45 eur, juhuu sage ich! Ich weiß nicht wie das hier ist, aber bei Memory Alpha werden die admins leicht sauer, wenn man zuviel nicht-projekt-bezogenes schreibt (vermutlich auch zu recht), deswegen biete ich dir an (kein muss), mich mal per email zu kontaktieren.--KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:19, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Das ist'n klasse Preis für beide Staffeln. Laß mich wissen ob Du zu Weihnachten zu irgendwas anderem kommst, als DVD-Inhalte aufzusaugen! :) Die Admins hier sind alte Freunde von mir, demnach denke ich daß jedwede Art von Smalltalk absolut okay ist mit denen, aber nur um sicher zu gehen daß ich die E-mail Adresse korrekt gespeichert habe, kommt eben 'ne Mail rüber. Um on-topic zu bleiben: Bekommt man in Deiner Ecke von D-Land eigentlich französische TV-Kanäle? Ich weiß nicht ob Du hiervon schon gehört hast, aber dann wärst Du ja relativ nah an der Quelle, und extrem beneidenswert. ;) — Julian (talk) 17:31, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Nee, leider gibts hier (Essen) kein FranzTV. Hab davon auch erst hier hier erfahren. hab mir aber die folgen hinter dem link auf der artikelseite angesehen: etwas poppige Farben, aber ansonsten fein. (Scharfes Sakko, Scooter ;-).--KenKeeler -- Postfach 18:40, 28 November 2006 (UTC) German Follow That Bird Hullo again, Julian! I stumbled on the above image recently. Any info on that Follow That Bird dub? Oh, and as you may have noticed if you've checked Muppets TV, while I still haven't gotten around to adding episode specific images, we now know that Marc Duquesnoy voices Fozzie, the Newsman, the not yet seen Denise, *and* Clifford, "Le rastaman." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:31, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Hey there! Yeah, that's the cover they put on the home video release in Germany... I wish they'd put it out on DVD and fix that ugly title font. Unfortunately I don't have my copy of the video here with me, but I remember that (as always) some characters have their signature voices in the dub (Kermit der Frosch does for sure), and some don't. The only voice artist I remember for sure is Tommi Piper as Oscar der Griesgram, 'cause he's very recognizable and has also been the German voice of ALF. His voice comes close to the original German Oscar voice, but sounds just a bit higher. Bibo's voice is pretty close to his original German one as well, although I don't think it's the same. I'll just have to beg my family to dig it up and send it along with the next Christmas package. :About Muppets TV, did you ever download the torrent-file that I linked to on the forum, or any other hi-res version of the show? The ending credits are very clear to read, and I once typed up about ¾ for the Wiki until my stupid computer froze and I lost it all. After that I just couldn't get myself to handle all the às, ás, âs, ès, és, and çs anymore. Friggin' French! Do they really call Clifford "le rastaman"? Ha! If only his puppetry wasn't so veeeery subpar. — Julian (talk) 19:41, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::I did manage to download the torrent (I'd then uninstalled bit-torrent, since it was taking up a lot of space, but re-installed today, so hopefully Scott can grab it). So don't worry, I have the credits (Janet Knechtel worked on the puppets, it seems). And it looked like they switched Clifford's puppeteer halfway through. Or else the guy finally figured out how to get his hand in the mouth. The voices and puppetry are done seperately, which sort of makes sense since they wanted Cauet and his crew to do the voices, although with Clifford, you have to wonder if the voice guy could be much worse. Oh, and I found a website, the same one you linked to, I forget the name now, ContactMedia? (The YouTube like place) with Episode 2! Remind me to post the link when I get back to the apartment. So far, episode two seemed harder to understand, with some plot involving Dr. Bunsen Honeydew injecting the guest star with a serum which has caused some sort of behavioral disorder, and a truly bizarre (and very French) Kermit de Biarritz, with Kermit and Fozzie in long blond wigs as surfers (!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:51, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::Whoa! That sounds pretty French and pretty freaky... I'll have to check it out over the weekend. Dailymotion.com, right? Let's see... here's the link: MUPPETS TV - Episode 1.02 - Bob Sinclar & Elie Semoun. Thanks for the heads-up, Andrew! — Julian (talk) 21:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) TF1 Hi, Julian! What are you planning to do with all those TF1 images? I confess, I'm a little leery of looting an entire gallery from an official site, unless we have specific use for particular images, so it would help to know what you have in mind. Unless you're simply overcome by shock and delight that The Newsman is being used for Muppets TV (apparently with a slight nosejob, or so it looks to me). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:23, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Hey Andrew! Yeah, I have to confess that I'm all über-overly-delighted about this fantastic find of yours, and thought that I'd at least upload the official pictures for whatever use in the future. Since the official site uses flash, I bet that other fans (i.e. the forum people) would be happy if we provided an easy way to save the images to their hard drives. You don't think that it would be wise to include the entire gallery on the Wiki? Would it really make a (legal) difference, since we already took one image? I thought a gallery might make a great addition to the article, especially since there is an all new cast shoot included, but of course that's up for discussion. If you guys object one to go along with the article, we could always create an extra gallery page that we link to on the article page!? What do you think? — Julian (talk) 23:40, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Since I had half of it done anyway, I'll go ahead and create a gallery over at Muppets TV just to test and see what you guys think. Feel free, of course, to delete, minimize, or move the whole thing somewhere else. — Julian (talk) 23:56, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::The thing is, one or two images to illustrate can be claimed as "fair use." *Every* image blurs the lines. And extra gallery pages are in question in general (we had some debates over even Michael K. Frith Sketches, where the majority of the images were salvaged from Henson.com before they dropped the Creatures Features). You might want to talk about it with Scott, though, since he's more skittish about anything that could attract Disney or whoever, than I am, and this seems to mirror the whole problem we had with taking from puppet builder's portfolio sites wholesale. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:05, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::I tried to get Scott's attention on the gallery issue. I further noticed that you took that one image out of the gallery that's being used on top of the page. Is it okay if I substitute your first version of the pic with this one up there, and put it in a 300px thumbnail box? My idea behind this is that the latter is a clearer version which hasn't been resized from its source, while it's also smaller in file-size (is file-size even an issue over here?). And when people save images off of here, I bet they always try to get the highest resolution available. Of course those blue borders would remain, but I opted for same-dimensions-for-all as it was easier to save all of 'em inividually that way. Would that be fine with you? — Julian (talk) 03:05, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::If Muppet Wiki is Disney's biggest concern, they're in big trouble. I doubt it's a legal issue. I don't see what's so bad about the gallery. It just bulks up the page and makes it look nicer. Scooter 01:52, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::That's what I was thinking, but I've really got no clue about legal issues like this. What I wondered though, does anybody know if it's possible to tweak the gallery template in a way that it doesn't just always display four images in one row, but is able to use the full width of the page, whatever screen resolution one uses? Mine is 1280x1024, and the galleries look a little cramped to the left that way. Are we able to work on that? — Julian (talk) 03:05, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The gallery tag is a fairly new MediaWiki code. It's not adjustable at present, but future versions may allow for tweaking. As for the pictures on Muppets TV, it is a bit image farmy. We're all pretty excited about a new Muppet show, but copyright aside, maybe we don't need all that. I dunno, let's keep em up for now and not worry about it right away. — Scott (talk) 03:20, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I see. I'm fine with whatever you guys decide. And if for nothing else, some of these pictures should be useful on various character variants pages, given that there've been made obvious changes to some characters. — Julian (talk) 04:49, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, keep in mind these are all Puppet Heap built, so the puppets aren't carry-overs from other shows. Maybe the whatnot girl, but the principals are newly built for France. Ditto with the cruise line show, apparantley. Scooter 05:15, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::That's what I thought. But does that mean that we shouldn't treat them the same on the character variants pages? Do we specify the puppet building company over there? I mean, we could. — Julian (talk) 05:21, 22 October 2006 (UTC) German Voices Hey, Julian! Thanks for adding the Eberhard Storeck image (I already had one on Eberhard Storeck, but yours is less grainy. If you get some time, I'd appreciate your double-checking the voice cast on Die Fraggles. Also, do you know if the German dubs of the Muppet movies used the Sesamstrasse voices for the Sesame Street cameos (Big Bird in The Muppet Movie, Oscar in The Great Muppet Caper, various in The Muppets Take Manhattan), or is it hard to tell? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:41, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Oooh, good topic! The voicework on mixed appearances was mostly horrendous. Big Bird in Muppet Movie was a totally different voice (it's been a while since I've seen this, but I'm pretty certain. I just can't check on it right now, as my folks still didn't send me a German copy of the film), yet when he appeared in Die Muppets feiern Weihnachten, not only did they give him another voice, but also a female one. When the Sesame gang first appears, they sing in German; and most of them with incorrect singing voices. When talking though, most Sesame characters, and all Fraggles appear with their correct voices. I think that Big Bird is still supposed to be male, but the voice absolutely ruins it. And I wish I remembered the voice they used for him on the Leslie Uggams episode of Die Muppet Show, or the voices for Ernie and Bert on the Connie Stevens one. I do have both, but they're also boxed up in Germany right now. And I'm pretty sure that I've never seen the Marty Feldman episode in German, so I can't help with those Sesame voices just yet either. But I just checked on Oscar from Der Große Muppet Krimi, and he's got a different voice than on Sesamstraße--sounds very much like Eberhard Storeck to me, which doesn't come as a surprise, I guess. As for the various appearances in The Muppets Take Manhattan, some sound correct, most sound recast. I'll try to remember to check on those when I have a little more time on my hands. ---- Julian (talk) 23:16, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::According to one of those German synchron message boards (and I love the fact that there's so many of them), apparently Christian Marschall, who dubbed many Muppet Show guest stars, was the Count. Also, do you know anything about Frank Lenart (German voice of Tutter on Bear in the Big Blue House)? According to this page, he also played "nebenrollen" (various roles?) in Die Muppet Show. I assume this means Whatnots and one-shots and such. Are you in a pisition to check on that? By the way, I finally got around to watching the BMW Making Of you posted. Great stuff! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:23, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was happy about finding the BMW Making Of, because shortly after I did, the company that produced the clip ordered websites to take it down. A while later I just put it on YouTube, hoping they'd not find it there, or would have forgotten about it by then. So far, so good. I never knew about Frank Lenard, but his story seems interesting (his family moved from Hollywood to Germany to follow their dreams, eh?! From a Kermit-point-of-view that seems so... "backwards"). "Nebenrollen" are supporting roles, so yeah, I guess that means Whatnots, one-shots , etc. If you're looking for a great website to translate single words, check out dict.leo.org! It translates German<->English, German<->French and German<->Spanish. ---- Julian (talk) 00:47, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, he should have moved to Bombay, India. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:50, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Ha! Exactly. ---- Julian (talk) 00:57, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::And wouldn't you know it, just last night, after our discussion, I found a cast list for Die Fraggles, which identifies Storeck as Gunge, along with other additions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I noticed that. Good job! And I'm about to add pics for Mandy Rahl and Oliver Grimm. But say, if we have a picture for people like Marianne Wischmann on Die Muppet Show, shouldn't we just go ahead and put them on their pages along with a short description? Or would you rather have them appear blank (red link), to remember which ones still need more attention ? That'd make sense too. ---- Julian (talk) 21:30, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Here's how I'm doing it, basically. The picture galleries are there, both to look neat and as a placeholder. I'm generally removing images once a person has their own page, though sometimes I get caught up and forget (so Gentzen, Pantel, and von Gadow, and anyone else no longer red-linked, should be taken out of the gallery; not sure how to handle Storeck, who has a different and more Wiki sized image on his page, but yours is a little better as a portrait). If I don't have time to create an actual informative page on the person, or just don't know enough about their career outside of the Muppet dub yet, I leave the picture there, within easy access whenever I (or anyone else) can get to it. If you want to help out with that area, as one with more first-hand aural knowledge of these people, that would be great! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, I didn't know that those were just placeholders. And here I am, putting pictures back into the galleries, thinking about completion. Arrghl. Sorry! ---- Julian (talk) 21:46, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::: Ah the galleries are placeholders, so that means that the galleries at most of the Danish dubs can be removed? Rytter 22:39, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, that was my original idea, and prompted by Julian, I just did a little cleanup. On the other hand, if you guys prefer the full galleries, why not? It does help illustrate some of the dub pages which we have no images for. I'd experimented with a chart format on Los Dinosaurios, but much as I love the page, I haven't tried doing it anywhere else. So basically, I'm flexible. What do you chaps think works best? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::This here chap thinks that the galleries add a little something to the pages and I wouldn't mind them to stay at all. And I really like the template over at Los Dinosaurios. That's a great idea to do. Yet the longer I look at both side by side, I like the size of the Die Muppet Show and Die Fraggles galleries better--they're not as page filling. Is there a way to use that Los Dinosaurios template with thumbnails of the smaller size galleries? I think that'd look perfect. What does chap Henrik think? ---- Julian (talk) 23:23, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Well I think that the Los Dinosaurios is a bit cramped. On one side I like that the galleries are on a page, but on the other hand I really can't see the reason why they should stay if theres info about all the voice actors, or at least those voice actors theres pictures of. So to summarize I think that using the galleries as placeholders is not a bad idea. Rytter 08:21, 8 October 2006 (UTC) CG Twiddlebugs Wow! I'm not sure what to make of these just yet. They're actually pretty lovely and it's nice to see the whole family, but CG Twiddlebugs with legs and everything is a bit eerie. Still, yay. Thanks for adding them, and as always, nice to see you still around occasionally! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, isn't that cool and weird and ...cool?! I'll edit the Twiddlebugs page in a minute, and add a link to the videoclip! So stay tuned!---- Julian (talk) 01:48, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh wow, all the PBS pics you're posting are amazing! Can you post the original video clips via YouSendit at TP? I have a thread all set up for it. Which reminds me, I meant to repost a few of my videos that were lost on YouTube. — Scott (talk) 02:10, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::Just posted the YouTube links over at TP, but if demand is high I might find the time to provide 'em via YouSendit. It's the mid-terms, and I'm too busy to do any of this. But I guess that that's why I'm doing it. Baaad student. Baaaaad student. If only I could work without pressure... ;) ---- Julian (talk) 02:22, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, thanks for what you were able to post! — Scott (talk) 02:26, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::::But that reminds me: you should take a look at the PBS Interstitials, or maybe merge it with what else we've got on PBS commercials (I couldn't find anything yet). I know that you've got some very nifty, very precious stuff to add. :) ---- Julian (talk) 02:30, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Wow. Not only did they do a CSI take off (with Bert screaming, "Ahh! My retinas!"), but they oddly yet amusingly used the Peter Gunn theme as background score! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:28, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Spectacular Hey babes: Wow, the stuff you've been adding this weekend is fantastic! The images with four pics inside look really cool -- and it's great that you've got such clear, bright images. I just put up both Slimdowns and Flip Wilson on Today on Muppet Wiki. They're both excellent. -- Danny (talk) 21:27, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Yay, thanks! I've finally been able to record a couple things on DVD, and my summer vacation is ending soon, so I felt like I really needed to rush a little, and contribute a few things that I kept on my to-do list for far too long. I wish that I could keep up that kind of work over the semester, but I bet I won't. Unless the Wiki Gods decide to pay someday... I'll have to wait til next summer to really get crackin' again. :\ I'll just try to do my best for both worlds in the meantime. And thanks for the add on Today on Muppet Wiki. I almost suggested some of those. ---- Julian (talk) 21:42, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, the nice thing about the wiki is that you can always add stuff in your own time. So whenever you get a chance, stick some more things in. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 01:19, 14 August 2006 (UTC) How to do things Hey babe: I saw your sad message on Talk:Sesamstrasse (Germany). We've got a Muppet Wiki FAQ that probably answers most of your questions -- there's instructions there for how to do the cool signature, so you don't have to cut and paste like that. :) Let me know if there's something else you can't figure out -- everything is easy to do, as long as you know what it is you're supposed to do. As for adding to entries, really, just go ahead and type. It's cool. The good thing about the collaborative writing is that you can just post random sentences somewhere on the page, and somebody else will come along and fix it up later. It's much easier for the rest of us to copy-edit than it is to dig up hard-to-find information, like stuff on the early history of Sesamstrasse. So it's better for the wiki overall if you add the information that you know, and don't worry about where it should go or what it should look like. -- Danny (talk) 00:20, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Hey, thanks a lot Danny. Look at me! I'm doin' it the fancy way. Gives me a boost of courage right there. ;) -- Julian (talk) 22:19, 17 July 2006 (UTC) IP address Hey, sweetie -- Was that you posting earlier today as an IP address? I just want to make sure, so I can post a message on that talk page. That way, if you get logged out again, people will know that it's you, and you won't get more welcome messages. It's great to see you here again! -- Danny Toughpigs 18:44, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Whoa! It's been a while, and I didn't even know that I had a message waiting. Sorry for the (waaay) late reply! Somehow this Wiki and all its tricky new codes keep me away from contributing more on here... To answer your question -- yeah, that must've been me posting. Somehow my computer's logging me out after a couple of minutes, even if I check "keep logged in" or whatever it says there. I guess I'll have to fix that. Somehow. Anyway, it's great to have the time to pop in every once in a while during the summer! -- Julian GonzosNoze 15:26, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Julian! Hey, baby! It's awesome to see you on the wiki! Lemme know if there's anything I can help you with -- just leave a message on my talk page! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:19, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Hey and yay, Danny! As I told Scott, I'm just avoiding homework for now, but I'll try to make myself useful on here every once in a while. Good to see y'all having a wicked wiki time! -- Julian GonzosNoze 22:53, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, I'm glad you're here! Although it looks like you forgot to log in before posting that last message to me. Don't forget to do that, it helps everyone keep track of things better. I'll post this to the IP talk page your last change was logged to, and your user page at User_talk:GonzosNoze. Let me know if you have an questions about anything. -- Scott Scarecroe 22:05, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::Sheesh! Thanks for guiding me along a little. I guess the problem was that I simultaneously logged onto de.wikipedia.org to edit those pages as well, and lost my log-in over here. :::So, how do I post (or however you call that over here) a message on top of the page? Will I always have to edit the whole page instead of clicking the "+" up there↑↑↑? :::Also, I noticed that you guys have a direct link to your message archive at the bottom -- will I have to create that myself, or does it appear once my discussion page is overflowing (WILL it ever fill up -- probably not, eh)? :::Additionally, I ask too many questions, don't I? :\ :::-- Julian GonzosNoze 22:53, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, posting on talk pages is a little mysterious at first. You should reply on the same page as the post, so there's a readable thread on the page. If you're posting a message on someone else's page and you want to remember to check for a reply, then you can click "watch" at the top of the page. All of your watched pages show up in bold on the Recent Changes page. ::::To post at the top, you have to click edit, and not the "+" sign. The wiki software seems to think that you should post new messages at the bottom of the page, but we've decided that's stupid, and we're going to ignore it. That'll teach it! ::::I made the message archives for me and Scott, because I like tidying up. Basically, once the "Contents" box is so big that you have to scroll down to read the first message, then it's time to archive. You can make your own when you've got enough messages, or I'll make one for you, if you want. ::::I think that's everything! -- Danny Toughpigs 00:33, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Scott Scarecroe 20:50, 31 January 2006 (UTC) PS: Is this by any chance Julian? :Yip, it's Julian :) Hey Scott, how are ya doin? :I hope that I'm figuring this whole Wiki thing out correctly -- or should I have replied to (/"edited") your comment you left on my discussion page? Let me know if I'm doing alright here! :I had to get my mind off of that huge chunk of homework that's hanging over my head, so I decided to jump right in and see what y'all put together so far. And I'm impressed. Mucho! :Anyway -- hope I can contribute every once in a while. -- Julian GonzosNoze 21:59, 31 January 2006 (UTC)